Takeru Ooyama
Takeru Oyama '(born on May 9th) is the central protagonist of Maken-Ki! series, and is a normal student with a perverted mind. He is the child of Takeshi and Atsuma Oyama, descendant of Oousu no Mikoto and Yabiko Oyama, and very distantly related to Kodama Himegami. Takeru originally enters Tenbi Academy without any knowledge of the school, other than that the school had changed from all-girls to co-ed. Before moving to Tenbi, he was at an all-boys school. His best friend is Kengo Usui. He currently lives with Haruko Amaya, Kodama Himegami and Inaho Kushiya. Appearance Takeru is a teenager with orange hair that is shaved close on the sides and forms a crown in the back. He originally wore glasses, and presumably still needs them, but has stopped wearing them as "they kept getting broken too often". His usual attire is the Tenbi Academy male student uniform which consists of a white shirt, green tie, blue pants, and black shoes. Personality Takeru is a helpful and kind person, but has a perverted mind. Although he doesn't really mean to do these perverted things on purpose to Haruko he still gets beat upon her.He never thinks before he acts, as described by Haruko. He never wanted to see women fight, or to fight women, after his mother Atsuma died after she lost a duel; and considers his father is responsible for her death, despite her dying from a disease. After encountering Tesshin during the Summer Camp arc, Takeru has since changed his opinion of fighting women, recognising it as his own weakness and refusal to face his past. He has also apparently forgiven Tesshin and his father, realising that they were not at fault for Atsuma's death. Maken/Abilities '''Overblow '- Takeru's maken causes his opponent's maken to gain incredible power and overflow with element causing it to go out of control and force the user to be unable to use it. The downside to this maken is if his opponent is able to contain the overflow of element or has perfect control over his/her maken, it would only provide his opponent greater power or even make the maken evolve into something greater. His attack with this maken is '''Drive Duo, and''' Blood Duo. However, this is described as a side effect by Gen, and the true power of Overblow lies in the ability to erase dark/evil element. '''Blood Pointer (Buraddo Pointaa) - Takeru's hidden ability, this ability allows the user to drain elements from their environment through their mouth, increasing their strength and healing them if necessary. It weakens the people who the user drained the element from. It is unknown how easily it can interrupted; the only person to interrupt an berserk Blood Pointer was Kengo Usui, who had the Element Canceller ability. As Element is needed for life, as well as attacks and manifesting maken, it is quite possible that a berserk Blood Pointer would be unstoppable without a long-range attack or a user with a near-infinite amount of Element. Fist Blade '''- A technique used by Takeru after using his Blood Pointer ability. This element is built up in his hand and fired at the enemy as a huge blade of element. '''Absolute Fist - a charged punch delivered while Takeru is moving at high speed. Gallery 495524-22.jpg|Takeru's Maken Vlcsnap_00671.jpg|Takeru in genderswap form __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters Category:Maken-Ki Category:Males Category:Tenbi Students